The ongoing convergence of internet and television presents the home entertainment consumer with an ever-widening range of entertainment options. Indeed, the rise of the “media PC” and the “home entertainment operating system” is testament to both the flexibility with which users can send, store, and receive entertainment programming as well as the wide array of tools with which users can interact with the programming and with one another. Consequently, home entertainment “sessions” are increasingly elaborate and complex. Configuring a home entertainment system in a desired manner is no longer simply a matter of selecting the channel of interest and adjusting the volume the desired level. Locating and selecting content of interest, opening network connections and communication channels, and adjusting display and audio settings is a substantial effort that many users find cumbersome.
Accordingly, there may be a need for improved techniques to solve these and other problems.